Okonomiyaki deliverygirl
by Psuriko
Summary: A little tale about a not so normal deliverygirl meeting various characters as she delivers the order aroudn in Far far away.


Okonomiyaki deliverygirl 

(Fullname: The little red-headed okonomiyaki deliverygirl)

Written by: Psuriko

Disclaimer: "Okonomiyaki deliverygirl" is based upon "Little red ridinghood" written by …. while Ranma ½ and the characters used in this story, is created by Rumiko Takahashi.

This story is dedicated to the wasp I smashed about 20 times with a fat comic suited for toilettebusiness 1,00 a.m in the morning as I wrote this story….

Author's note: Most of you may have heard "The little red ridinghood", but this one are among those you don't come across that often. Aswell, odd events may happen very often during this cross-fusion fairy-tale, be afraid…. be very afraid.

Once upon a time in a country far far away there was a hut, not like any hut but thee _Okonomiyaki hut_. It was very famous in the country far far away for its delicate and cheap okonomiyiaki…. And its married lesbian couple that are managing the business!

"Oh, Ran-chan dear!" exclaimed the spatula-wielding chef and first manager of the _Okonomiyaki hut_, called Ukyo in a love-douvy falsetto.

"Yes, was it Ucchan dear?" The readheaded girl Ranma replied sweet. "Missed me already after only two minutes of absent in the kitchen?" she continued while now hugging Ukyo.

"Yes I did, but that's besides the point my love." Ukyo mumbles while blushing with a light-red shade. "Anyway, we got a delivery to a customer called "W. Olfenstein" and I wondered if you honey could take it this time as the other orders are growing like weed."

She stroke her girlfriend's shining red hair with her fingers while she waited for an answer she already knew.

"Uh huh." Ranma replied while she was enjoying her beloved "Ucchan" for toying with her hair.

While the redheaded girl named Ranma was dressing on her delivery outfitt , Ukyo still didn't seem to stop huggging and kissing.

"Please, not now Ucchan!" Ranma said in a slightly annoyed manner. "We can continue after the order has been delivered".

Before Ukyo could give a "be-back-soon-kiss ", the redheaded deliverygirl had already left at Saotome-everything goes martials arts-speed.

Ranma now skipped at the countryroad as she met a familliar lost face….

"Ohoy, Saotome!" The wandering woodsman Ryoga greeted. "I never thought you were drawn towards _that_, but thanks to your decision I could finally propose to the sleeping beauty princess Akane." He continued cheerfully as he chopped of the cork on the bottle he took from his rucksack.

"Good for you, lost woodsman." The deliverygirl replied with a chilly tone. "But are you sure you will find to the castle?"

Ryoga the woodsman looked a bit puzzeled at first, but he started to dig in his rucksack after something that looked like a dirty football.

"Eh…. What is that suppose to be, Mr P? An after-seasoned melon" Ranma blurted quite cynical as she was rolling on the ground.

"Ranma! Can't you see this is a map that princess Akane made by herself!" The woodsman roared and prepared to launch a standard concrete-shattering punsch, which Ranma occasionally evades with ease and skips away on the country road as Ryoga tries to locate the insulter of the fair princess sleeping beauty.

It seemed like this W. Olfenstein's house was located farther then what was expected as the sun started to reach noon.

"Jeez, where could that house be?" She muttered as her stomache now was revolting towards not eating any "snatch-the-food-as-fast-you-can", that was consumed about this hour.

A clicketi-clack appeared from nowhere and the okonomiyaki deliverygirl was glomped faster then she could say nikuman by a shady figure in boots.

"Aiyaa, Ranma! Why you abandon me? " the purple-haired culprit exclaimed in sorrow.

"Leggo Shampoo! I told you it wouldn't work out with you after the last time." The deliverygirl tried to say with the little oxygen she had left after being hugged pretty hard by that secret boot-amazon glomp.

"But we try again it would work better, yes?" Shampoo with boots said flustered.

Ranma looked on the female boot-user with disgust and started to go away before the catphobia would strike again. But Shampoo with boots jumped to the deliverygirl, brandishing her prised possession the rapier called "Bonbori Pussy".

"If Shampoo not get her lovetoy Ranma, no one will!" Shampoo screamed and lunged a Stellar five boot-attack towards the redheaded deliverygirl's heart.

The female target quickly dodged this attack by using one of the minispatulas that she always kept in her pocket to not forget about her beloved Ukyo and knocked out Shampoo with boots at the same time.

"Sorry Shampoo in boots, but my heart will always belong to the best okonomiyaki chef… my beloved Ukyo!" The deliverygirl excused and hastily ran onwards on the country- road and finally entered the forest known as "Seven-mile-forest"…..

Ranma went deeper and deeper into the forest and heard some sounds inside the bushses that resembeled coughings.

"Who's there? Friend or foe, but you will never have the sweet okonomiyaki baked with love by my beloved Ucchan, except if you are the customer." She said after taking the Saotome-defence position.

"Beloved pigtailed girl, how could you abandon the pride and awsome Blue thunder and the supreme leader of the wolfpack!" One of the bushes speaked in a superior tone and gave a signal that summoned two dozens of men dressed as wolves, which smelled cig, and coughed at the same time as they appeared in a ring around the deliverygirl.

"Jeez! Kuno you almost scared me there, if it is another attempt to a proposal … just forget it as usual." Ranma rejected. "I will always and only be faithful to my Ucchan!"

Blue thunder sighed deeply and snapped with his fingers, which was the signal for the wolfpack to seize the female pigtailed protagnist.

But the coughing band of wolves was no match for the petite girl and a card called "Amaguriken".

"It must be that foul sorcer, saotome that have casted that awful spell to make the pigtailed goddess to reject me, the Blue thunder and start to go after other girls." Kuno the wolfpack leader exclaimed loud thanks to the instant far far away microphone so the whole Seven-mile forest could hear it.

"Jeez hotshot, haven't you figured out I am Ranma yet?" She countered after that last statement.

"If it wouldst be required, I Tatewaki Kuno shall swiftly take thee pigtailed girl an dlock her up in the highest among towers in Far far away and find an dfinally vanquish the demon that have clouded her mind with his jinxes. "

"Lock up up this dimwit!" The not so slightly annoyed deliverygirl Ranma said and kicked the blue thunder high in the sky. "After all this crazy incidents, I have to fast find W. Olfenstein before dawn".

One of the wolves who wasn't continusly coughing and had full regained concsiousness told the deliverygirl that a friend of his was named W. Olfenstein and lived in this forest just a few hundred metres away.

She thanked the thug, but couldn't offer a smoke as a favour in return and it would probably make his health condition even worse anyway.

It wasn't hard to follow the instructions to W. Olfensteins cottaget as she was about to enter the garden, several kitchen supplies, including a kitchen-sink, hit the ground infront of her, chained by ropes.

"Whaha! We meet again Saotome." An armourclad tall man with glasses chuckled.

"What have you brought this time in your sleeves, Mousse?" Ranma said while preparing for another encounter on today's schedual.

"This time I, Mousse the Ducksamurai will beat you with ease, thanks to S-mart kitchen supplies…" But before he could really finish the sentence, the deliverygirl splashed Mousse the ducksamurai with a bucket full of coldwater.

"Next time Mousse….. try to keep your speech short." Ranma snorted and rang on the doorbell to W. Olfenstein's cottage.

The door open with a loud noise and a voice said to come in. The deliverygirl did as she was told and ventured inside the cottage and called for W. Olfenstein after she sat on a nearby couch.

Suddenly torches lit and the door was locked from the outside and a voice said….

"I have waited for you my love!" The couch exclaimed happily and hugged the redhaired girl.

"Ts-tsubasa? Noooooooooo!" was the only thing that came out from the house….

The end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Todays fairy-tale experiment was…. It's up to you to decide by reading and reviewing it.


End file.
